mtwowfandomcom-20200213-history
ChristianPanda
ChristianPanda is somebody who exists inside of the mTWOW community. RNW Days If you didn't know ChristianPanda came from the RNW (Roblox Ninja Warrior) community. In late July 2018, Gman DMd him to join G/A mTWOW Season 1. During that month AnEpik advertised Peri's Season 2 and autumnfox's reboot in the same server (that has been deleted in September 2019). Christian did compete in fox's dying Round 1 but didn't join Peri's. During the end of G/A S1, TylerRoberts928 and Numnaga (Hitted) decided to start up a TWOW called Tyler and Hitted's TWOW, more known as StonerTWOW. During Round 1 he barely survived with a RNW reference, not realizing that some of the competitors were people from the community. Early Days of Hosting During late September, Christian decided to began hosting his own TWOW. Though before he did that he began to join more servers like TWOW Central and competed in more places like Dell's S5, G/A S2, ASCII S1, and Firecracker S1. He died in all of them that month along (Including Stoner) with the exception of ASCII's. Stoner and G/A S1 were his best performances so far which showed he had a weak start so far. His TWOW got 38 contestants which isn't bad for someone new to the community, though he had a lot of newbies in it. First 11 worder During November 2018, Christian attempted Heronix's S3 while having a generic response he made the mistake of having an additional word on his response. The other TWOW he screwed up in he had a grammar error (Involving a RNW joke) in G/A S1. He also did Nikl's BeginnerTWOW however he died Round 1 with a 12 word twist. Along with a death in Firecracker. However he made it far into ASCII's despite not having a strong start in other TWOWs. He did another RNW TWOW hosted by rex and he made it to Round 3 while placing 9th two rounds in a row. Christian also joined two lower quality TWOWs at the time Dogew00f's and NinjazFTW64's. Ninjaz's did got cancelled after 2 rounds and Doge finished his despite not a fast pace. First Finale and Alumni Even if it was a smaller TWOW, Christian managed to make a finale into Doge's TWOW, winning most of the rounds with his worst placement being 2nd. He did ended up dying in rex's R3, after a bad day. Christian did ended up having his first Alumni in ASCII's S1 though he died in the Final 6. He was remembered for having the most members on his team. He got dead last in Ant's Round 2, which was one of his many Round 2 deaths. And he did decently well in Daniel White-Quidd's TWOW. Though after Round 3 it did get cancelled.It was the month of his Season 1 finale where his TWOW got an everyone mention in Dave's server, bringing in some new members in the server. Season 2 Beginnings Christian did began a new season of his TWOW in January 2019. It got a good amount of contestants with 65, despite DM reminders to respond for the last days (smh) and alts competing. He still hadn't joined too many TWOWs but did mazuat's Season 3, Eli's S6, G/A S3, Huri S4, Sky S1, and Bamboo S1. It was kinda a community expansion for him. Community Expansion In February and March of 2019 he began to join more TWOW servers and created that as a priority over ORGs and RNW. He also had his first major round win in Dyatt's R1, though he futech'd a round after. He also made alumni inside of ASCII's once again, he claimed it was a free alumni due to the lack of strong competition. He made another grammar error inside of G/A S3 R5 with Bookself, he still hadn't gotten used to the TWOW meta. During that time his server grew in size to get around 100 members, which was a milestone for him. He was also dominating rounds in the TWOW League for a bit. Season 3 Time During the end of Season 2 there were people wanting a role for no vote pings and a notable user (ophidio) went crazy with the voting pings. During the end of Season 2, Christian had joined Brando's and had an unique performance scraping most of his time. Then Season 3 of his began and it was a massive explosion. It ended up becoming the largest TWOW so far of 2019 with 129 contestants. It was also the time where he had to swap PCs right before Round 1 results. Modern Christian Now days people call Christian the TWOW community stalker, removing the title from Nerd and Purple, from finding 2017 TWOWs in ad channels and stuff. He also became involved with EveryTwaverage, T3T/T10T, TWOW Glicko, and Too Many MiniTWOWs. Category:People Category:RNW TWOWers